Ajisai
by Ookinachan
Summary: Hinata seorang gadis yang telah menjadi arwah yang di bawa ke masa lalunya dalam memperjuangkan perasaannya pada seseorang yang menjadi cinta pertamanya yang sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya.


Hujan rintik-rintik yang mulai turun membasahi apa saja yang dilaluinya. Bau tanah yang khas tidak dapat tercium oleh indra pembaunya dikarenakan tembok pembatas dan kaca yang tertutup rapat.

Jari-jari kurus yang nampak pucat itu menyentuh jendela kaca yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya.

Hujan di musim _Tsuyu_ memang tidak pernah sederas hujan di musim hujan pada umumnya, namun waktunya yang memakan waktu lama menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Uhuk."

Tubuh lemah dan kurus itu bergetar cukup kuat ketika gadis itu terbatuk. Satu tangannya yang ditanami jarum infus menutup mulutnya. Berusaha meredam suara batukannya dan berusaha menjadi wadah untuk sesuatu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Dia menjauhkan jari-jarinya yang seolah hanya tinggal tulang itu dari jendela geser yang kini mulai berembun. Membatasi penglihatannya pada sang objek yang berada di luar sana. Bunga ajisai, yang selalu senang ketika hujan datang. Layaknya dirinya.

Dia netapa lekat tangannya yang kini sudah ternodai cairan berbau karat berwarna merah.

"Uhuk."

Dia terbatuk lagi.

"Uhuk uhuk."

Lagi.

Hingga seprai putih yang menjadi alas tidurnya terpenuhi oleh noda berwarna merah yang menyebarkan bau amis menusuk hidung di kamar rawatnya.

Dia tersenyum pahit sebelum mengusap cairan kental yang tersisa di ujung bibirnya dengan menggunakan ibu jarinya, membawa jarinya yang telah ternoda menyentuh jendela kaca dengan kusen berwarna putih bersih. Sejenak, gadis itu merasakan jari-jarinya menggigil ketika kembali bersentuhan dengan kaca jendela dengan embun yang semakin menebal.

Hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang menjadi cinta pertamanya. Senyum pahit itu kini tergantikan oleh senyum lembut yang terpatri di bibir tipisnya yang juga terlihat pucat tak berwarna. Inilah saat yang tepat untuk menutup layar kisahnya.

.

.

.

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi.

Ajisai © Ookinachan

Story is mine, kalau ada kesamaan cerita itu hanya kebetulan. Ini asli dari otak saya yang pas-pasan.

.

.

.

.

.

.Disebuah jalanan kecil yang beralaskan aspal hitam yang tidak pernah terlihat ramai 'gadis' itu berdiri. Jalan yang diapit oleh ratusan bunga _Ajisai _yang tersusun rapi dengan berbagai warna yang cerah.

_Hinata's POV_

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa berada di tempat ini. Tempat yang seharusnya tidak ku datangi. Tempat yang bukan seharusnya untukku saat ini.

Di ujung jalan aku dapat melihat sosok yang begitu sangat familiar bagiku. Rambutnya yang panjang terlihat berantakkan dan sedikit basah kerena dirinya yang berlari dengan tergopoh di bawah hujan yang turun rintik-rintik. Dia menghentikan langkahnya tempat di sampingku. Mata mutiaranya bergerak-gerak gelisah menatap bergantian antara jam tangan berwarna putih tulang yang bertengger di pergelangan tangannya dengan jalan beraspal yang tidak menampakkan kehidupan. Sepi, karena jalan ini sangat jarang di lewati.

Aku diam mematung.

Berkali-kali dia menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari sehingga bnerakibat nyata pada rambutnya yang tergerai menjadi semakin berantakkan.

Aneh.

Dia sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan keberadaanku yang tepat berada di belakangnya.

Sekarang aku mengerti.

"Hahaha." Tawaku yang hambar dapat ku dengar begitu menggema di jalanan terbuka ini. Dia tetap pada posisinya. Berkali-kali menatap jam mungil itu. Nampak sama sekali tidak terganggu oleh tawaku yang nyaris sumbang.

Aku kembali melihat masalaluku.

.

_Inilah aku._

_Diriku._

_Sendiri menunggu._

_Menunggu cinta pertamaku._

_._

_._

_._

Aku dapat melihat tubuhnya yang menegang begitu surai raven itu berjalan kearahnya. Masih jauh memang. Namun gadis itu sudah mulai terlihat gelisah dan terlihat salah tingkah.

Angin _Tsuyu _menggoyangkan bunga-bunga _ajisai_ yang dominan berwarna ungu lembut. Sewarna mata gadis itu yang terus menunduk memperhatikan sepatu sekolahnya yang sudah berganti menjadi sepatu _sneakers _berwarna hitam yang mulai basah dan kotor. Senada dengan seragam sekolah yang masih melekat di tubuh ringkihnya yang terlihat jauh lebih bersih dari sepatu yang dipakainya.

Dia memegang erat tali tas sekolahnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Terus menunduk ketika dirasanya pemuda berseragam berbeda dengannya berjalan begitu saja melewatinya.

Aku menatap prihatin padanya, yang tak lain adalah diriku sendiri. Diriku nampak memprihatinkan. Mengundang rasa iba bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Terkecuali mungkin pria yang menjadi cinta pertamanya. Ralat, cinta pertamaku.

.

_Yang selalu berlalu._

_Berlalu di depan mataku._

_Tanpa sedikitpun menoleh kearahku._

.

.

.

Saat itu penerimaan calon siswa-siswi baru di _Chuugakkoo Konoha Gaoka, _aku terlambat datang dan di taruh di barisan paling belakang. Saat itulah aku melihatnya, yang sedang menatap datar dengan mata yang sayu kearah wanita berambut pirang yang tengah berceloteh memberikan pidato panjang. Aku sama sekali tidak melihat semangat di kedua tatapan matanya.

Dia terlihat kusut dengan wajah yang semrawut. Seragamnya yang dikeluarkan menambah kesan 'berandal' dalam fikiranku.

Dalam hati aku mencibir. 'Pria yang tidak punya semangat hidup.' Itulah julukan yang kuberikan padanya.

Dari sanalah aku mulai keliru. Walaupun begitu, dia adalah seseorang yang paling di kagumi di sekolahku.

Semua wanita membicarakannya. Dan hatikupun mulai berubah.

.

.

.

Dua tahun satu sekolah dengannya tak merubah sedikit pun julukan yang kuberikan padanya. Namun di tahun terakhirlah semua julukan itu sirna sudah. Meskipun dia masih tetap menjadi seseorang yang pemalas bermuka kusut dengan tatapan datar namun ada satu hal yang baru ku sadari. Dia telah mencuri hatiku.

Aku kembali dipertemukan dengannya ketika kami memasuki klub yang sama. Klub drama. Entah itu suatu kesialan atau apa aku selalu saja berpasangan dengannya ketika memerankan sebuah cerita. Aku selalu berusaha profesional dengan tidak menolak peran yang ketua klub berikan.

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Orang dingin yang minim ekspresi sepertinya bisa masuk klub drama yang mengutamakan olah peran, mimik dan juga emosi. Mungkin karena tampangnya yang sangat tampan menjadi modal utamanya.

Di tambah lagi satu tahun sekelas dengannya mengubah cara pandangku padanya. Dia adalah sosok yang mempesona dengan segala kekurangannya. Aku juga wanita. Wanita mana yang tidak menyukai pria tampan nan mempesona?

.

Masih segar dalam ingatanku ketika satu sekolahku dihadiahi kabar pilu. Dia. Uchiha Sasuke. Meninggalkan sekolah kami dengan alasan yang sangat tidak aku mengerti.

Dan yang lebih tidak ku mengerti adalah aku menangis ketika punggungnya semakin menjauh dari jangkauan mataku.

.

.

.

Aku memang terlihat lemah. Namun kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. Aku bukan seorang gadis yang akan terus menangisi kepergianmu tanpa melakukan sesuatu.

Disinilah aku. Selalu menunggu di jalanan yang selalu kau lalui. Aku berani bertaruh kau tidak mengenaliku atau kau tidak mau kenal lagi denganku. Apakah dua tahun tidak bertemu membuatmu lupa padaku?

Aku selalu menunggumu, tak apa walaupun kau tak pernah menyapaku. Aku sudah sangat senang melihat punggungmu yg berjalan melewatiku.

.

.

.

Aku kembali menyaksikan gadis yang tak lain adalah diriku tengah menunggu di jalan yang sama. Hujan kembali membasahi bumi. Jalanan yang becek tidak menyurutkan niatnya untuk melihatmu. Padahal aku sangat tau, bahwa gadis itu sangat ingin bertemu denganmu, bukan hanya sekedar melihatmu.

Seperti biasa kau berjalan begitu saja melewatinya. Suatu kebetulan, kau menjatuhkan sapu tanganmu tepat di depan kakinya.

Dia ingin mengambilkannya untukmu namun kau menepis tangannya dan mengambil sapu tangan itu tanpa bantuannya.

Bibir gadis itu bergerak tanpa suara. Aku tau gadis itu selalu ingin memanggil namamu namun dia tidak bisa. Ketakutan mengalahkan keberaniannya.

Lalu kau berjalan meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah katapun.

Sadarkah kau? Walaupun payung melindunginya dari hujan tapi pipinya tetap basah oleh sesuatu bernama air mata.

_Apakah aku sudah seperti ajisai? Bunga yang kuat bertahan melawan hujan dan angin kencang?_

.

.

.

Musim Tsuyu belum usai. Namun matahari sudah berani menampakkan sinarnya. Diriku berjalan seorang diri menapaki jalan beraspal yang nampak sepi. Berusaha membawa perasaanku padamu yang tak pernah tercapai untuk di ungkapkan.

Jalanan yang semula basah kini sudah mulai mengering dengan bantuan sinar matahari yang tidak seberapa teriknya.

Tubuhnya yang terlihat semakin kurus itu berjalan perlahan di bawah hangatnya sinar matahari yang menerpanya. Kali ini dia mengenakan _yukatta _berwarna putih yang nampak kebesaran dengan motif bunga ajisai berwarna ungu lembut dengan panjang sebatas lutut. Sebelumnya _yukatta_ ini sangat pas untuknya, namun sekarang tidak lagi. _Yukatta_ yang dipadukan dengan _obi_ berwarna merah terang. Dia terlihat manis dengan rambut yang tergerai dengan pita di bagian kiri rambutnya.

Ini bukan hari libur, dan ini bukan hari dimana festifal musim panas dengan letupan-letupan kembang api diadakan, ini hanya hari pergantian musim. Hari dimana musim tsuyu akan segera berakhir dan berganti oleh musim lain.

Ini bukan hari libur. Ini hari seperti pada umumnya. Hari dimana orang-orang sibuk dengan aktifitasnya, layaknya 'pria' itu yang juga sibuk dengan sekolahnya dan akan segera pulang dan berjalan tetap di depannya lalu melewatinya tanpa ada sepatah katapun yang diucapkannya. Persis seperti biasanya. Diriku mulai menerka.

Mungkin dia akan melirikku melalui ekor matanya barang sejenak saja apabila aku berpenampilan 'tidak biasa' dengan pakaian yang bisa di bilang 'minim' di musim _tsuyu_ yang dingin ini.

Ya. Aku berpenampilan seperti ini hanya untuk menarik perhatianmu walaupun kemungkinan berhasilnya sangat kecil.

Aku enggan bersekolah dan menggunakan seragam seperti biasanya disaat terakhir seperti ini. Aku hanya ingin melewatinya dengan menatap punggungmu yang berlalu menjauhiku. Itu suatu kebahagiaan untukku.

.

.

.

Terlalu lama gadis itu menunggu, dan kau sama sekali belum menampakkan batang hidungmu. Cuaca yang kini berganti menjadi hujan deras dari beberapa puluh menit lalu membuat pakaian yang di kenakannya basah. Yukatta yang terlihat kebesaran itu nampak semakin terlihat jelas ketika hujan mengguyur dan mengekspos tubuhnya. Matanya yang besar yang kini terlihat sayu semakin mengerikan dengan bibirnya yang berwarna pucat yang gini gemetar.

Tubuh ringkih yang terlihat semakin kurus nan pucat itu berdiri di bawah guyuran hujan yang kali ini terlihat lebih deras dari biasanya. Dia berdiri, di tempat biasanya. Berkali-kali mengusap wajahnya yang terkena terpaan hujan secara langsung, berbeda dari sebelumnya, hari ini dia berdiri tanpa perlindungan dari payung yang selalu di bawanya.

Berdiri di bawah hujan tanpa perlindungan payung memang sesuatu yang buruk. Di tambah lagi dengan pakaiannya yang minim membuat kesempatannya untuk masuk angin semakin besar.

Sekali lagi dia menatap jalanan beraspal yang sudah mulai tergenangi air hujan itu untuk memastikan akan adanya tanda-tanda kehadiran dirimu. Namun nihil. Dia tidak mau menyerah meskipun pening sangat dirasakannya dan pandangannya mulai terasa kabur.

Kesadarannya mulai menipis ketika cairan kental berwarna merah keluar melalui hidungnya yang mungil namun mancung.

Tangannya yang terlampau kurus terulur untuk menyentuh bunga ajisai yang terlihat mencolok diantara bunga ajisai lainnya karena warnanya yang sudah berubah menjadi coklat dan terlihat layu. Yang artinya bunga itu akan segera berakhir masa hidupnya.

Susah payah gadis itu menggerakkan tangannya yang seolah tanpa tenaga untuk memetiknya. Dia sangat memperdulikan keindahan bunga ini sehingga dia berusaha mengakhiri penderitaan bunga ini dengan memetiknya.

_Bahkan meski sudah layu sampai berubah warna menjadi coklat ajisai tetap bertahan di tangkainya berbulan-bulan bahkan sampai musim berganti. Apakah aku seperti itu?_

"BRUK."

Dan tubuh lemah itu mulai tumbang.

Aku menatap ngeri diriku yang telah kehilangan kesadaran. Aku tidak mau lebih lama menyaksikan penderitaan ini.

Aku ingat. Itu hari terakhir diriku menemuimu.

_Untuk apa aku dibawa kembali ke masalaluku?_

_Sampai saat ini aku tidak tau alasannya._

.

.

.

Aku kembali ke jalan itu. Namun kali ini suasananya berbeda. Dapat ku perkirakan matahari yang terik dapat membakar kulit siapa saja yang berjalan di bawahnya. Ini bukan _Tsuyu_. _Tsuyu_ sudah berakhir. Aku dapat merasakannya. Ini artinya aku sudah kembali dari masalaluku yang tidak begitu mulus.

Aku melihat sosokmu berjalan dengan kedua tangan di saku celanamu. Kau nampak lebih mempesona dari biasanya dengan terpaan sinar matahari senja yang semakin menambah kesan rupawan di parasmu.

Kau menghentikan langkah tepat di depanku. Matamu bergerak-gerak seolah mencari sesuatu lalu kau menatap langit seperti menerawang. Lagi-lagi aku tidak mengerti. Ku ikuti arah pandanganmu yang ternyata menatap awan kelabu yang berada jauh disana.

Aku terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Ada apa denganmu? Tak biasanya kau bersikap seperti itu.

Wajah datarmu tidak terlihat lagi, kau menatap langit kelabu disana dengan tatapan lembut yang membuatku terpanah sekalipun aku adalah seoarang arwah yang masih berkeliaran, namun tetap saja aku adalah Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis yang masih memendam perasaan padamu.

"Hinata."

Panggilan lirihmu membuatku membeku.

Lalu kau meneruskan langkahmu dan berjalan melewatiku.

.

.

.

_Kali ini aku tau alasannya kenapa Tuhan membawaku kembali melihat masalaluku. Karena Tuhan ingin menunjukkan bahwa pengorbananku untuknya selama ini tidak sia-sia._

.

.

.

.

Owari.

.

Review please .

Gomenasai to Arigatou.

.

.

Salam sayang,

**Ookinachan.**


End file.
